The Body
by Princesse Consuella
Summary: SUITE A LA MALADIE ET AU DECES DE MA GRAND MERE, JE METS MES FICTIONS EN PAUSE. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS COMPRENDREZ. MERCI A CEUX QUI ATTENDRONT LA SUITE.
1. Prologue

**THE BODY**

Comme tous les matins, il se levait, livide, fatigué. Ses jambes maigres avaient du mal à le soutenir, et pourtant, il n'était fait que de peau et d'os.  
Courbé, avançant au ralenti, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et appuya sur le bouton ouvrant ses volets électriques. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, appréciant le vent frais du printemps. Prenant une grande respiration, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, machinalement. Le frigo était plein à craquer, comme tous les matins, rempli par les bons soins de sa mère. « Plus pour longtemps », pensa-t-il.

Prenant soin de tout regarder, de bien analyser chaque aliment, il commença alors son terrible rituel. Un plateau, avec de multiples aliments dessus, cinq yoghourts, deux bouteilles de jus de fruits, un énorme bol de céréales, une baguette de pain avec dessus une énorme couche de pâte à tartiner, et enfin, une conserve de raviolis qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réchauffer. S'asseyant à l'écart, le plus proche possible du WC, il commença à tout dévorer, ne faisant plus attention aux saveurs. Prenant soin de boire après chaque bouchée qu'il avalait, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son délire.

Le pain était maintenant terminé, et il s'attaquait aux céréales, puis aux yoghourts, et finit par engloutir la conserve, froide. Dans les vingt minutes qu'avait duré son repas, il ne restait à présent rien qu'un fond de jus dans une bouteille. Déposant son plateau sur le côté, il se précipita ensuite vers les toilettes. Il avait attendu ce moment là tout le long du repas, et c'est dans un bruit écoeurant qu'il se vida. Mais pas seulement du contenu de son estomac, non. Avec cet horrible rituel, le jeune homme se vidait de tout. Du regard des autres, de ses peurs, de son angoisse, de sa tristesse, de sa colère, de tout. Il tira enfin la chasse, ouvrit la fenêtre et la serrure de la pièce où il avait passé les dernières minutes, ramassa son plateau qu'il déposa dans la cuisine, puis, d'un pas lourd, se dirigea avec un sourire satisfait vers la salle de bain, où il se lava, pris un comprimé vitaminé, et contempla son image pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'habiller, faisant très attention à son image.  
Emportant avec lui ses affaires de cours, il se rendit, comme tous les jours, à l'école d'art, où il étudiait, n'oubliant pas d'adresser à son chien une caresse. Après qu'il ait fermé la porte, sa mère, comme tous les jours depuis 5 ans, éclata en sanglot, consolée par son père. Car depuis cinq ans, Naruto était boulimique.

Arrivant aux portes de l'endroit où il étudiait, Naruto se rendit auprès de son petit ami, Neji, avec qui il n'était que depuis quelques semaines, mais de qui il s'était déjà beaucoup entiché. Après un furtif baiser, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée, se tenant par la main.

Passant devant la cafétéria, les pulsions de Naruto le reprirent. Il avait besoin de se vider, encore une fois. Prétextant un mal de crâne, il se détacha de son petit ami, lui disant de prévenir leur professeur de son retard. Ne se doutant de rien, Neji accepta, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Attendant que son homologue entre en classe, Naruto pris ensuite la direction de la cafétéria, où il acheta deux bouteilles d'eau et deux sandwich, puis il alla au distributeur prendre plusieurs paquets de bonbons et autres sucreries. Il s'enferma ensuite dans un cabinet, et recommença son rituel, avalant la nourriture, la coupant avec de l'eau, puis se vidant, emportant encore une fois lors de l'acte toutes ses souffrances.

Sortant de la minuscule pièce les larmes aux yeux, et l'haleine mauvaise. Il prit un chewing-gum, le mâcha, le recracha, et répéta l'action trois fois, pour enfin garder le quatrième en bouche, et se rendre en cours. Il s'assit à côté de Neji, et lui fit un grand sourire, lui assurant que son mal de crâne était passé. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Naruto rentrant chez lui pour le déjeuner afin d'assouvir ses pulsions. Faisant pour une fois un effort, il accepta de suivre ses amis pour un café, où il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un muffin et un chocolat chaud, pour ensuite passer aux toilettes.

Toutes ses journées étaient ainsi rythmées, et le jeune homme s'enfonçait de plus en plus, et en toute discrétion dans sa maladie. Les jours se ressemblaient, il sombrait de plus en plus, et à chaque journée qui passait, il coulait, et son corps s'affaiblissait. Mais ce soir là, en rentrant, il trouva ses parents, debout, enlacés devant la porte de son domicile. Avec eux, se trouvait un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux noirs, et portant une longue blouse blanche. A ce moment, le jeune blond se sentit comme piégé, et avançant d'un pas lent se dirigea vers les trois personnes lui faisant face. Arrivé à leur hauteur, son père pausa une main chaude sur son épaule, lui intimant que tout allait bien se passer, et de seulement suivre le docteur. Il monta donc dans cette voiture inconnue, qui allait l'emmener dans un endroit inconnu, où tous ses gestes seraient désormais surveillés. Regardant sa maison s'éloigner, le blondinet laissa échapper la première larme, celle qui attendait de sortir depuis maintenant cinq ans.

* * *

Voilà, un prologue très court.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai aussi une autre histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, plein plein de bisous.  
Princesse Consuella.


	2. Chapitre 1

**THE BODY**

En arrivant dans le centre où il allait désormais passer ses jours, ses nuits, et même ses repas, Naruto fut soudain pris de panique. Mais ce qu'il redoutait encore plus était que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir affronter d'un regard extérieur sa maladie. Il allait voir, comme ses parents le voient. Il allait voir les gens manger, il allait les voir prendre des cachets.

- Mes cachets…

Le médecin l'ayant accompagné jusqu'au centre se retourna vers le blond.

- Tu as demandé quelque chose, Naruto ?

- Mes cachets vitaminés ? Ils sont où ?

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin ici.

- Monsieur ! Mes cachets ! Donnez moi mes cachets !

- C'est Itachi, et non, tu n'auras pas tes cachets. Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant. Tu vas bientôt guérir.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une larme échappa à Naruto, puis une deuxième, et une troisième, une centaine maintenant. Itachi à côté le regardait, avec peine. Ils étaient tous pareil, ils souffraient tous en silence pendant des années, tous n'avaient plus pleuré depuis longtemps, et tous, en arrivant ici, se laissaient aller à leurs angoisses, et à leurs peurs. Suppliant son médecin de son regard azur et plein de larmes, le garçon essayait de réclamer l'impossible.

- Donnez moi mes cachets. S'il vous plait, mes vitamines. Donnez les moi, s'il vous plait...

Le jeune médecin avait lui aussi les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il se dirigea toujours plus profondément dans le bâtiment, arrivant devant une porte.

- Ce sera ta chambre désormais. Mais tu devras la partager. Ton camarade est actuellement avec le groupe d'entraide, il reviendra bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Installe toi, je t'attend à l'autre bout du couloir.

- NON ! S'il vous plait, restez avec moi. Je vous en supplie…

- Naruto…

- S'il vous plait !

La dernière plainte du blond toucha son interlocuteur, qui décida de rester avec lui, le regardant qui essayait désespérément de prendre ses marques dans son nouvel environnement. Pourquoi ce devait toujours être si compliqué ? La détresse de tous ces jeunes qui chaque mois entraient dans cet établissement. Ici, tous étaient issus de bonne famille, et tous, pour des raisons totalement inconnues, avaient sombré d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'anorexie, la boulimie, la drogue, des T.O.C. Tous avaient leur histoire, mais personne ne la connaissait encore. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Itachi entendit une voix, essayant d'attirer son attention. Il répondit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai le droit d'utiliser mon téléphone ?

- Non, Naruto, pas de téléphone portable ici. Il y a une cabine téléphonique disponible par contre.

- J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'explication ! Comment… Comment… Pourquoi ?

- Tu es malade Naruto. Depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faut que ça cesse, maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas… Je peux tout contrôler, je peux tout arrêter quand je veux !

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Si ! Si je peux ! Bien sur que je peux !

- Prouve-le ici alors. Et tu sortiras bien assez tôt.

Pendant cette discussion, un jeune homme entra dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux rouges, les yeux cernés de khôl, et ses iris étaient d'un bleu encore plus perçant que celui du blond. Entrant dans sa chambre, il osa une question.

- C'est mon nouveau colloc' ?

- Gaara, je te présente Naruto. Naruto, voici celui avec qui tu partages ta chambre, Gaara.

- Enchanté… Je crois.

- Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. J'ai des patients à aller voir. A plus tard Naruto. Gaara.

Et l'homme aux cheveux couleur ébène disparut au détour d'un couloir. Le rouge détaillait, non sans gêne, son nouveau compagnon de chambrée. De haut en bas, il regardait les moindres détails de son corps, s'arrêtant sur les yeux rougis de larmes de la personne en face de lui. Il était hypnotisé par tant de souffrance, qu'il savait pourtant enfouie depuis longtemps. Il avait été comme ça lui aussi, accro à quelque chose, dépendant.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Pardon ? Je…

- Moi je suis là à cause de l'héroïne. Mais toi ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème.

- J'aurais pourtant pensé que si. Quand on voit quelqu'un d'aussi maigre, la personne est forcément malade.

- Je ne suis pas maigre. Je suis énorme. Je suis gras, et laid.

- Tu penses ? Je ne te trouve pas gros pourtant. Tu es maigre.

- Tais toi.

- Il faut voir les choses en face.

- TA GUEULE JE TE DIS ! Ferme la, fous moi la paix…

- Je…

- DEGAGE ! PARS ! Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait… Laisse moi seul…

Les larmes du blond étaient revenues, encore une fois incontrôlables. Il éclata en puissants sanglots, peinant à retrouver son souffle, suffocant sous le poids de sa douleur, et de son angoisse. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ici. Il ne pouvait pas, son estomac était vide. Mais il avait envie de vomir. Il se précipita donc dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de salle d'eau, et trouva le toilette. S'enfonçant, dans un geste désespéré, l'index et le majeur dans la gorge, il espérait ainsi pouvoir enfin être libéré de ce trop plein d'émotion. Mais rien ne vint. Seulement quelques sucs, qui en passant dans sa gorge le brûlèrent. Il avait mal, n'arrivait plus à avaler, il avait le souffle court.

Gaara avait observé la scène, et comprit alors la maladie de cet homme. Il comprit la douleur, il comprit la peur qu'il avait dans les yeux. Il comprit que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait perdu, il y a bien longtemps, une partie de son humanité, une partie de son âme.

Alors qu'une alarme retentissait, prévenant les pensionnaires de l'heure du repas, le rouge prévint sommairement l'autre avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

« C'est l'heure du repas… L'heure du repas… ». La courte phrase raisonnait dans la tête de Naruto, qui vite se releva, et se lança à la poursuite du rouge.

- Où est la cuisine ?

- Le self tu veux dire ? Premier couloir à droite, au fond.

- Merci !

Continuant sa course, Naruto arriva comme une flèche à l'endroit où se déroulerait le repas. Il attrapa un plateau, et le remplit conséquemment, de tout ce qu'il trouvait, puis, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres, et surtout affronter leurs regards, se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir… En vain. Il ne put ouvrir la porte. Il lâcha son plateau, et dans un cri de rage frappa la porte, faisant saigner ses poings. Deux médecins arrivèrent, lui faisant avaler un calmant de force, pendant que le jeune homme se débâtait, sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Quand enfin ses muscles faillirent, les deux hommes en blouses le transportèrent à sa chambre. Le rouge avait assisté à la scène, de loin, et ses yeux, pour la première fois, s'humidifièrent à cause du malheur d'un autre.

« Ce cauchemar… J'ai mal à la tête… Il faut que je me lève, il faut… »

Remarquant une personne s'agiter en face de lui, Gaara entama la conversation.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Je… Je dois… Quoi ?

- Naruto…

- Alors c'est vrai… Ce cauchemar…

- Tu es malade, tu sais ? Crois moi, ça va te paraître dur pour le moment, mais tout ira bientôt mieux.

- Tu… Es là depuis longtemps ?

- Cinq ans, je crois. Mis bout à bout, je suis resté dans ces murs environ deux ans.

- Tu es déjà sorti ?

- Trois fois, oui. Chaque fois jurant que je ne retomberai pas, mais trahissant toujours mes promesses.

- Tu… C'est la drogue, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je… Euh…

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Si… Je… J'ai été battu par mon père, quand à 16 ans je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité. Et pour oublier la douleur, j'ai commencé à me piquer. Un jour, je devais avoir 20 ans, une âme charitable m'a trouvé, au détour d'un chemin. J'avais fait une overdose. La personne a appelé un hôpital, qui a appelé le centre, et me voilà.

- Tu… Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai 25 ans. Et toi ?

- 19. J'ai 19 ans.

- Tu… Ca va mieux qu'hier ?

- Je… Ne pense pas. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Neji doit se demander où je suis, et il ne sait rien…

- Neji ? Un ami ?

- Mon petit ami… Je… Je suis gay moi aussi.

- Oh. D'accord. Et… Tu habites où toi ?

- A Konoha. Et toi ?

- Dans le village de Suna.

Pendant leur discussion, Itachi arriva, attirant l'attention des deux garçons. Leur intimant que c'était l'heure du premier repas, Gaara regarda le blond, et le prenant par la main l'entraîna avec lui au réfectoire. Itachi était parti chercher les derniers pensionnaires du couloir, et le rouge, profitant de son inattention, pressa le pas, la main de son nouvel ami toujours fermement tenue dans la sienne. Au lieu de tourner vers la porte de la cafétéria, il tourna plus loin, et à l'aide d'une petite épingle à cheveux ouvrit une autre porte. Il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais la détresse de Naruto lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il l'avait amené en enfer, il l'avait amené au garde manger.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, arrivé très rapidement !  
J'espère qu'il plaira tout autant que le prologue à ceux qui ont lu, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de tous vos commentaires en Review !  
Aussi, si vous avez n'importe quelle question sur les personnages, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais.

Bisous bisous,  
Princesse Consuella.


	3. Chapitre 2

**The Body.**

La pièce apparaissait aux yeux de Naruto comme un trésor vicieusement gardé. Ici, il avait tout. La nourriture était abondante, il y avait largement de quoi combler ses pulsions. Oubliant qu'il n'était pas venu seul, il se servit, comme à chaque fois, d'énormes rations, emportant avec lui deux bouteilles d'eau. Gaara surveillait le couloir, même si il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Il ne savait pas comment aider le blond autrement. Naruto sortit enfin, les bras remplis de denrées. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir trois personnes, au moins. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » fut la seule phrase que pu penser le rouge. Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur le sourire du blondinet, il ne répondit plus de rien. L'entrainant dans les couloirs, prenant le soin de verrouiller la porte du garde manger, il le redirigea vers sa chambre. Naruto partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, adressant un dernier merci à son ami. Gaara, lui, partit en direction de la cafétéria. Il croisa Itachi, et lui dit que Naruto ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'il voulait vraiment rester seul. « Mensonge. »

Naruto, lui, avait encore une fois recommencé son terrible rituel. Il avalait, prenant bien soin de tout mâcher, de couper avec de l'eau. Tout y passerait, il avait trop de stress à évacuer, trop de choses se passaient, et il devait tout faire disparaître. Là. Dans le toilette. Et tout irait mieux. Après, tout allait se passer comme sur des roulettes. Il sortirait bien assez vite de cet enfer, et pourra enfin retourner chez lui, où personne ne l'empêchera de faire ce qu'il veut. Plus personne ne l'empêchera plus jamais de rien. Il sera libre. Continuant de manger, de boire, et de manger, il avait bientôt terminé ses réserves. Il allait bientôt arriver au 'meilleur'.

Gaara, lui, n'avait plus vraiment faim. Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait. Il était mal, il se sentait coupable. Mais il était aussi rassuré par le sourire franc du blondinet, et il était heureux de le rendre… Heureux ? Il entra dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Il n'était pas encore sorti de la petite pièce qu'il occupait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Un peu inquiété quand même, il tenta de coller une oreille à la porte, mais n'entendit que des bruits de papier froissé, de bouteille en plastique qui craque… Le bruit de quelqu'un qui dévore. Puis plus rien. Quelqu'un se lève, il entend des pas, trois pour être précis. C'est ce qu'il faut pour atteindre le cabinet. Il redoutait d'entendre la suite, mais ne put se résoudre à décoller son oreille. Ce qu'il entendit après le fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'entendre quelqu'un vomir. Il prenait, peu à peu, un peu plus conscience de l'énorme connerie qu'il avait faite. Manger ne rendrait pas Naruto heureux. Ca le rendrait encore plus dépendant. Tout comme lui était dépendant à l'héroïne. Même si il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose, le rouge commença à comprendre. C'était comme ça que les gens le voyaient, à l'extérieur. Quand on le regardait, gisant au pied d'un mur, stone. C'était sûrement la même sensation de dégoût que les gens ressentaient. Gaara se décolla enfin de la porte. Lui aussi avait envie de vomir maintenant. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait envie de crier. Ce petit blond lui avait fait comprendre. Il avait enfin compris ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il savait maintenant qu'il devait changer ça. Et pour lui, et pour son nouveau protégé. Ses larmes étaient plus abondantes maintenant. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que Gaara n'ait plus jamais pleuré avant ce jour, en neuf ans. Plus après la première fois qu'il s'était fait passer à tabac par son propre paternel. Il suffisait d'un petit blond pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il mettait sa vie en danger. Il suffisait d'un blond pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était en fait qu'un vulgaire déchet, attendant d'être recyclé. En fait… Tout le monde ici était comme ça. Ils étaient tous cassés, et attendaient juste de trouver le moyen de réparer la faille.

- Tu… Ca fait longtemps que tu es là, Gaara ?

- Hm…

- Tu… Tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Naruto… Promets moi que c'était la dernière fois.

- Je… Quoi ?

- S'il te plait… Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais être témoin de ça ! Promets le moi !

- Je suis désolé. J'en ai besoin. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Alors… Reste avec moi. Et fais en sorte d'aller mieux, s'il te plait.

- Je… Vais faire de mon mieux. Alors arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait Gaara. Arrête de pleurer…

En disant cette phrase, le blond s'était rapproché, et posé au pied du lit de son nouvel ami, mais ce dernier continuait à verser de chaudes larmes, le regard vague, perdu sur le plafond. Alors Naruto pris Gaara dans ses bras, et il se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Les deux étaient enlacés, et comme leurs corps, leurs larmes se mêlaient entre elles aussi. Le désespoir de deux personnes se mélangeait. Ce pacte silencieux scellait leur destin, et à ce moment là, chacun prit conscience qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait désormais vivre sans l'autre.

Itachi était tout de même passé voir, plus tard dans la journée, Naruto. Gaara était parti de la cafétéria très rapidement, se disant lui aussi malade, et le médecin avait peur d'une maladie qui se serait glissée entre les murs de son établissement. En entrant dans la petite pièce, il assista à une scène touchante. Les deux garçons avaient rassemblé leurs deux lits, pour n'en former qu'un, et ils se tenaient la main. S'apprêtant à refermer la porte, quelque chose attira son regard. Un emballage. Discrètement, il alla le ramasser, et fit le tour de la chambre, avant d'aller à la salle de bains. La poubelle était pleine à craquer, et au sol se mélangeaient une grande quantité de miettes. Personne n'était malade. Gaara avait juste fait plonger Naruto. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Itachi était bien décidé à parler aux deux garçons le lendemain. Il enverrait aussi un message à sa supérieure, afin de renforcer la porte du garde manger. Ces personnes ne comprenaient pas que c'était pour leur bien qu'elles étaient ici. Tous considéraient cet endroit comme une prison, mais mis à part quelques cas, les gens qui en ressortaient étaient en général guéris. Gaara faisait partie des exceptions, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à entretenir la maladie d'un autre. Non. « Il faut vraiment que je lui parle demain ».

Gaara s'était réveillé le premier, serrant bien fort dans sa main celle de Naruto. Il avait dormi à peu près cinq heures, et le soleil du printemps éclairait totalement la petite pièce. Doucement, il retira sa main. Naruto, sentant quelque chose bouger, se réveilla, et tomba sur le regard bienveillant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. « Qui aurait pensé qu'une amitié pouvait se former aussi vite ? » Lui rendant son sourire, le blond commença à se lever.

- J'ai fait un rêve… Tu étais dedans.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais. Je… J'ai rêvé que tu étais un ange gardien. Tu me tenais la main, et m'emmenais vers un endroit meilleur.

- Et c'était quoi ?

- Je crois que c'était le paradis. En fait… J'en suis même sûr.

- Naruto…

- Avec toi comme ami, je sais qu'un jour, je ne souffrirai plus. Mais je pense aussi que pour y arriver, on doit sortir d'ici.

- Naruto… C'est ici qu'on ira mieux. Je… T'entendre, tout à l'heure, j'ai enfin compris. Il faut arrêter de fuir maintenant, nos problèmes ne s'en iront pas seuls. On a besoin de leur aide… Et aussi l'un de l'autre. Alors ne fuis pas, parce que je serai là pour toi, tant que tu seras là pour moi.

- Gaara… C'est une prison ici. On nous prive de tout…

- Tu penses ? Alors suis-moi, je t'emmène voir quelque chose.

Se levant, et prenant le blondinet par la main, Gaara commença à traverser les couloirs. Il prit la direction d'une grande porte vitrée, donnant sur un énorme jardin. Le soleil du printemps était haut dans le ciel, et l'herbe grasse n'avait jamais été aussi verte. S'enfonçant toujours plus, Gaara traina avec lui Naruto, qui, incrédule, le suivait. Le rouge lâcha enfin la main de son homologue lorsqu'il arriva devant un énorme saule pleureur, à l'épais feuillage. Poussant quelques branches, il s'engouffra dessous, intimant au blond de le suivre. Assez surpris, ce dernier s'exécuta néanmoins. L'image qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La lumière passait, comme tamisée à travers le branchage, et de délicates feuilles tombaient dans ses cheveux alors que, comme un rideau, les fines tiges tombantes de l'arbre suivaient le mouvement du vent. Emerveillé, le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire plusieurs tours sur lui même. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ici, et pour une raison inconnue, il était en paix.

- Quand je suis arrivé la première fois ici, il y avait ce garçon, Deidara… Il m'a emmené ici, sous cet arbre. Il m'avait raconté, tel un enfant, que si les branches de cet arbre étaient devenues si longues, c'était parce qu'il avait le pouvoir de recueillir les larmes de ceux qui pleuraient en dessous. Il allait tous les jours ici, pleurer. Puis un jour, il est parti. Et je ne l'ai plus revu. Mais j'aurais toujours en mémoire l'image de ce grand blond, mince, qui silencieusement pleurait au pied de ce saule.

- Il était malade ?

- Non. Il était un des infirmiers. Mais il était surtout particulièrement touché par la misère des gens qui entrent ici. Il avait un cœur en or, c'était bien sa plus grande qualité.

- Tu as essayé de le chercher ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je sais qu'Itachi et lui étaient très proches, mais je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir les raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir.

- Je… Peux peut être lui demander ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais en un sens, tu lui ressembles. Tu as la même lueur dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu penses qu'il était heureux ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Tu penses que nous, on pourra, aussi, être heureux ?

- J'en suis certain. Un jour, nos démons s'en iront. Et on sera heureux.

- D'accord. Alors je resterai avec toi. Rentrons maintenant, on doit nous chercher.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de sous le feuillage, Naruto aperçut au loin ses parents. Sans lâcher la main de Gaara, il le traina dans leur direction. Il y avait aussi une troisième personne avec eux, que Naruto reconnut comme son petit ami, Neji. Pris de panique, il rendit enfin sa main à Gaara, et s'arrêta. Le brun aux yeux presque entièrement blancs vit alors son blond. Doucement, les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha. Les yeux de Naruto aussi se remplissaient de larmes, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol, de chagrin. Alors que Gaara essayait de relever le blond, son petit ami accourra, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Naruto ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

- Je pouvais pas… Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas en parler… J'avais trop peur que tu aies honte de moi, que je te dégoûte. Pardonnes moi, s'il te plait. Pardonne moi d'être comme ça. Je vais essayer de changer.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Loin de là. Ca m'a fait réaliser les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Je t'aime vraiment énormément, alors s'il te plait… Il faut que tu ailles mieux.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Et Gaara est là pour m'aider.

- Gaara ?

- Oui. C'est avec lui que je partage ma chambre.

Le rouge regardait la scène, tendrement, et à l'entente de son prénom tiqua. Il observa le jeune homme qui partageait la vie de son ami, et il le trouvait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très beau. Magnifique même. Jamais il n'avait vu si bel homme. Son visage prenait peu à peu la couleur de ses cheveux, et il planta bientôt ses perles couleur de l'écume dans celles vides de Neji. C'était comme tomber dans le plus profond, mais le plus confortable des puits. Le genre d'endroit dont on ne veut plus jamais sortir. Cependant, une voix, celle d'un blond, lui rappela que c'était impossible d'y rester.

- Euh… Enchanté. Je m'appelle Gaara.

- Moi c'est Neji, de même. Merci de prendre soin de Naruto. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal. C'est un garçon formidable. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Gaara arborait maintenant un grand sourire, sincère, en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier répondit par un geste similaire, mais dans ses yeux, une lueur tout autre trahissait son angoisse : Naruto avait peur de la suite, peur de chambouler son quotidien, peur de ne plus être le même.

- Tout ira bien, Naruto, tant que je serai là pour te soutenir. Et tant que tu seras là pour me soutenir. On en sortira plus forts, pour la vie. Pour toujours. Je te le promets.

- Ouais. On ira mieux. Ensemble.

Neji regardait la scène, une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux, mais soulagé de voir pour la première fois un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Car il avait compris que tous les sourires que lui avait fait Naruto avant n'étaient pas vrais. Ils n'avaient jamais été si lumineux, si brillants… Si envoutants. Tournant son regard vers Gaara, il comprit que le rouge aussi n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps. L'avait-il déjà fait un jour ? Il se surprit à vouloir en apprendre plus sur cette personne, qui faisait rayonner son blond.

- On pourrait peut être… Se balader, dans le parc ?

- Neji ?

- Je… J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi… Non. Avec vous. Je veux apprendre à connaître Gaara, et je veux…

- Je comprends. Viens.

Il prit la main de son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'aller retrouver ses parents, pour leur parler un peu.

- Papa… Maman… On va faire un tour, tous les trois. Ca va aller ?

- Mon chéri, ta mère et moi avons quelque chose à régler avec la directrice de l'établissement. On vous rejoint une fois fini, d'accord ?

- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure mon poussin.

- Maman… Je t'aime. Toi aussi Papa. Je suis… Si désolé… Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tant de mal. Mais je vais guérir, maintenant. C'est promis.

- Nous sommes fiers de toi Naruto. Maintenant, rejoins tes amis. On arrive tout à l'heure.

Après un dernier sourire en direction de ses parents, le blondinet se mit à trottiner en direction de Neji et Gaara. Prenant la main à son petit ami, il le tira dans un coin du parc, sur un banc, où ils s'assirent tous les deux, pendant que Gaara restait debout, appuyé contre un arbre juste à côté.

Alors qu'il regardait son ami et son amant, Naruto esquissa un sourire, et une petite larme s'échappa d'un coin de son œil. Une larme de joie, une larme d'espoir. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais enfin me battre. Je vaincrai ma maladie. Pour eux, pour mes parents… Pour tous mes amis. Pour moi… Pour la vie. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. N'hésitez pas pour ce chapitre aussi !

Bisous bisous !

Princesse Consuella.


End file.
